Bliss
by midnight leo
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited. Mikan is now 25, living in Paris, here she meets Adrien Lidell, the son of The Lidell Corp. What will happen to their encounter? Part one of the three part sequel. Will Mikan ever find happiness?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own mine.

Thank you for those who reviewed _**Unrequited.**_

I decided to make a sequel, please enjoy.

**This is part one of the three part sequel.**

To those who are reading my other story _**Letting Go, Finding New, **_I am terribly sorry for not updating yet, I got sick, but I'm starting another chapter already. Please expect the next chapter soon.

* * *

…**Bliss****…**

"_I never knew that I could still be happy even with my heart broken, all I needed to do was look and open my arms. This person was the one who put me back to pieces, the one who completed me. I'm glad you're here Adrien. Thank you for healing me and loving me as I am." –Mikan Sakura_

"_After what had happened to me three years ago, I don't want her to end up like me. This person, I want to protect her from anything that made her sad. This I swear. I will protect her…and love her. Mikan Sakura, I'll always be here for you, you can depend on that. Thank you for teaching me how to smile and how to love again." Adrien Lidell_

* * *

_**Part one- Of chance meetings**_

**Streets of Paris, Café Une Glace, 10:00 pm**

Mikan's P.O.V

"It's too tiring; I can't believe mom asked me to get her cakes at this hour!" I said struggling to keep the cakes in balance. My mother, Yuka Sakura asked me to get her 5 big boxes. The wind blew hard, I shivered.

_Why does Paris at night have to be so cold? I thought._

But, even if it was cold, Paris at night was definitely a spectacular sight to see. I took a glance at the Eiffel Tower, such a magnificent display. I was entranced by its beauty when suddenly a young man bumped me.

"Whoa." I said dropping what I was holding.

"I'm sorry, miss." the boy said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance and saw two boxes ruined.

He sighed. "I will buy you new ones miss." He said.

"Eh, no, it's okay really. Don't mind it" I said.

He shook his head. "It's my fault, so please allow me." he said.

He seemed persistent, so I agreed and walked with him to the cake shop.

When we entered the shop, there were only three people left. One was drinking a latte.

The other two were chatting, enjoying a parfait.

The ebony haired boy turned to look at me. "Which one should I buy?" he asked.

My eyes widened a bit, he had strangely coloured eyes, on the left was blue, while the right was black.

"Miss?" he inquired.

"Oh sorry, the Chocolate Art and White Dream." I said.

He nodded his head and asked the cashier.

After he gave me the cakes, he bowed and left.

_I forgot to thank him. I thought and headed home._

* * *

…**Bliss****…**

**Sakura Residence, 11:00 pm**

When I reached home, I found my mom asleep on her worktable. I cautiously put the cakes on the dark russet table. I got a blanket and placed it over her. I smiled; she was still a hard worker even after all these years.

How time flies.

I still remember when I first came here, when I was eighteen, now, I am twenty five. That would be about seven years ago.

_Seven years huh, I wonder how they're doing, those two. I thought._

I used to live in Japan with my best friend Natsume Hyuuga and his close friend, Aki Satou.

I left for Paris after they got together. I was indeed in love with my best friend, but he loved Aki and she loved him too. I promised myself that if he could be happy with someone else, and if that person would love him the most too, then I would not interfere. I stepped aside for their happiness. Even if it hurt, to see him smile, was enough for me.

I smiled softly remembering the memories I had with Natsume.

Those recollections were such bittersweet memories. I never regretted meeting my crimson eyed friend; he left me with so many happy and sad memories. Supported me when I was down, making me smile to the fullest, laughed and cried along with me, mixed emotions, sadness, bliss and heartaches. He unconsciously taught me one very important thing: How to be selfless in love.

How can I regret that?

"Young mistress, a letter had arrived for you." The maid, Helen said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded and took the white envelope. "Helen, I told you to call me Mikan." I said.

"But Young Mistress-"She started to say.

"No formalities, I want you to call me Mikan. That means no 'Young mistress', 'Sakura-san', 'Sakura-sama or ' Mikan-sama'. I said smiling at her.

She nodded her head. "As you wish Young Mis- I mean Mikan." Helen said.

I smiled and bid her good night.

I entered my Victorian style room, slipped off my blazer and unbuttoned my shirt. I got my light pink night gown from the intricately designed cabinet. I put it on and sat on my bed. I carefully opened the letter. It was from Natsume.

_Dear Polka, _It read.

_How are you? How's the business coming along? I tired to call, but your phone was always busy. I contemplated to go there, but I thought I would just disturb you by doing so, so I dismissed the idea. You probably have wrinkles and grew white hair in your seven year stay since you're so busy. (haha) _

An angry vein popped up from my head.

"That stupid idiot." I said out loud, a bit irritated. Something fluttered to the floor; I ignored it and continued to read.

_The wedding was nice, Aki looked so beautiful, her hair was tied in a loose bun and she wore a graceful wedding dress which made her look elegant. I wish you were there. Well, how can I be completely happy if my best friend couldn't come for that big day? _

_Anyway, Aki gave birth last year, we named him Kaoru._

"EH? GAVE BIRTH?"

_You're probably surprised aren't you Polka?_

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

_This is where my letter ends, Write back soon._

_(P.S. I placed a family photo in there)_

_Best Regards, _

_Natsume_

_What picture? I thought examining the envelope. My eyes scanned the bed, hoping it was there, and then my eyes fell to the suspicious looking white paper on the floor._

I picked it up and saw Natsume hugging Aki, whilst Aki holding their child. I smiled tenderly; indeed they looked like a perfect family, a handsome husband, a gentle wife and an adorable son.

"Glad you're doing well, Nat-chan." I said quietly.

You may be wondering if I still love him, to tell you the truth, a small part of me still does, but I only care for him, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

…**Bliss****…**

_Riiiing_

I contemplated on what to do that morning, I had two choices: One, grab the alarm clock and throw it out the window and get back to sleep or two, Get up and get ready for work. I picked the second option; I don't think my mom would be happy if I threw out the alarm clock again.

Sighing, I got ready.

**Sakura Corporation, 8:00 A.M. **

"We will be having a meeting with Mr. Lidell today. I'll introduce you to him." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

I followed her to the meeting room.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Mr. Andrei Lidell said.

"Yes likewise." My mom said.

"And who is this lovely girl behind you?" Mr. Andrei asked.

"Ah, this is my daughter Mikan, the heiress of the Sakura Corp." My mom said.

I slowly walked in front of her and gave Mr. Lidell a small smile.

Mr. Lidell has black hair and onyx eyes, which gave him a "serious" look.

He smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my son with me today. "

"It's fine, Mr. Lidell."

"Thank you, now, please introduce yourself."

"Good morning, my name is Adrien Marcus Lidell, pleased to meet you." He said.

I was surprised; this was the same boy last night.

Adrien stared at me with recognition. "Oh, it's you miss." He said.

Mr. Lidell looked at me curiously. "Have you met before?" He asked.

"Um, just last night." I said. "I didn't know he was your son."

"I bumped into her last night." He said and turned to look at me. "Please excuse my actions yesterday miss-?" Adrien said looking at me with his queerly coloured eyes.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." I said.

He nodded his head.

"Well, now that the introduction is done, let us start the meeting." Mr. Lidell said.

The meeting lasted for 3 hours.

"Mikan, you go on first, we still have a few things to discuss." Mom said.

"The same goes for you Adrien. Try to get to know each other better; nothing makes the companies' bond stronger than the friendship of the future Heir and Heiress. " Mr. Lidell said.

He stood up and nodded. He walked to me and held out his hand politely.

I took it and we walked out of the meeting room.

"So, you want to eat lunch?" I asked.

Adrien shrugged. "Sure." He said.

* * *

…**Bliss****…**

**Haven, 11:00 pm **

We entered a restaurant. He was drawing quite a lot of attraction, not only because of queerly coloured eyes but also because of his attractive face

The two of us sat near the window. We ordered our meals and started eating.

"So, Miss Sakura, how long have you been in Paris?" Adrien asked.

"Around 7 years I guess, I used to live in Japan though." I said. "And please call me Mikan, I'm not really used to everyone calling me Miss or Mistress."

"Oh, is that so? We're the same." He said.

"Really now?" I said smiling.

He nodded. "So please call me Adrien too."

"No problem." I said smiling.

After numerous gulps and swallows, Adrien spoke again.

"Do you mind telling me more about yourself?" he asked.

I thought for a while. "I have a crimson eyed friend back in Japan, his name is Natsume Hyuuga and now… he's married to a wonderful girl named Aki Satou." I said smiling, though it still hurt a bit inside.

He stared at me for a while. "Sorry for bringing that up, it brought unwanted memories for you." The uniquely eyed boy said.

I looked at him, surprised. "Eh? But I never said anything… "I said.

Adrien gazed at me for a while. "It was your eyes." He stated.

"…Is that so?" I said smiling sadly. "How observant of you."

"Do… you want to talk about it? I might not be able to help much, but I can listen." Adrien asked reluctantly.

I was quite indecisive; I never opened up to anyone about what happened that seven years ago. I looked at Adrien, his gaze was serious and he really seemed to be interested.

I took a deep breath, and started my story.

* * *

…**Bliss****…**

"I moved to a new town when I was seven, and there, my first encounter with Natsume happened." I said and started telling him how we met.

_I was taking a walk in the park when suddenly I tripped over a boy under a sakura tree, his raven locks fell over his handsome face and he had scarlet eyes that seemed to reflect my face._

"_Hn, you clumsy polka." He muttered._

_I raised a brow. Polka? Why did it sound so-?_

"_Pervert! I accused him when I realized what it meant._

"_Tch, you were the one who showed it to me." The crimson eyed boy said._

_I pouted and sat next to him. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked monotonously._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Tch, why should I tell you?" He said._

"_I just got here and I want to be friends I'm Mikan." I said._

_He rolled his eyes. "And why on earth would I want to be friends with you Polka?"_

"_How can you say that? I decided to forgive you about peeking into my underwear…" I continued to rant._

"_All right shut up polka, I'll be your friend, just stop nagging," he said irritated._

"_It's M-i-k-a-n." I said._

"_What ever Polka" He said. "My name is Natsume."_

I stopped, examining his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was impolite of him, calling you that." He said, frowning a bit.

I laughed lightly. "That was how he really was. Natsume was never good in showing in his emotions, but you would know when he really cares for someone." I said and continued telling him the story.

"I noticed him looking at Aki with such love and care. That drove a knife in my heart. I decided to confront him; I wanted to know about his true feelings."

"_What do you think about Aki?" I suddenly asked. Natsume removed his face from the manga. _

"_What?" he asked. I gulped._

"_What do you think about Aki?" I repeated._

"_I care for her." He said simply._

"He said that, but I felt, no knew there was something more." I told Adrien, playing with the straw.

"_Do you love her?" I inquired._

_He didn't reply. I sighed._

"_Natsume loves Aki." I said quietly. It took him a while to respond._

"_So what if I do?" he said softly. I fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. I put on that bubbly façade. _

"I tried my very best not to cry in front of him, you know what, looking back I wondered why I was hurt, I knew from the start that he will never look at me the same way he looks at Aki." I said smiling sadly. "I ran to the restroom and cried, and then Aki came and comforted me. I thanked her.

_She's gentle, just what Natsume needs. He is in good hands. I thought._

_I'll help them. I resolved._

"Later, I received a phone call from my mother."

_I left and walked toward the gate. My phone rang._

"_Hi sweetie, it's me." the voice said._

_I smiled. "Hi mom." I said._

"_So, how's school?" She asked._

"_Fine." I said._

"_Say, Mikan, do you want to come here to Paris? I need some help and my associates also want to meet you." Mom asked._

"_I'll think about it." I said._

"_Okay, bye, love you." She said._

"_Love you too." I said and hung up._

_I stared at the grey sky. "Paris, huh?"_

"At that time, I was wondering what I should do. A few moments later, Natsume called." I continued.

"_Hello?" I said through the speaker._

"_You idiot, where the hell are you? I'm damn worried" It was Natsume's voice._

"_Calm down, I just took a walk." I said._

"_You suddenly looked sad, what happened?" he asked softly._

"_Emotional troubles, but nothing you should concern about." I said casually._

_Judging by the silence on the other line, I could tell he wasn't convinced, but he didn't inquire further._

"_Okay." He said._

"_Oh, yeah, come to the sakura tree tomorrow." I said._

"_Huh?" Natsume asked._

"_Well, got to go. Bye" I said and turned off the phone._

"I planned to bring the two of them together. It was the least I could do for my crimson eyed friend. After all, he taught me a lot of things." I said. "I watched them confess to one another, and with my heart is pieces, I called my mother."

"_Hello, Mom?" I said._

"_Oh, Mikan, what made you call?" Mom said._

"_About your offer….I'll take it." I said tears slowly coming out. "Bye."_

"After that, I headed here and stayed here for good. Two years ago, I received an invitation from them, stating their wedding. I declined to go." I said. "That's it, my story."

Adrien's eyes looked sad for a bit. "That was selfless of you." He murmured.

"As long as he is happy, then it is fine." I said smiling. "You could say I used Paris so that I could run away from everything. You must think I'm a coward for doing that…"

Adrien held my hands gently. "No, you needed solace." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you want to have lunch again tomorrow or dinner perhaps?" The uniquely eyed boy asked.

"I would love that." I said.

* * *

…**Bliss****…**

Adrien's P.O.V

_She has a sad past doesn't she? But I admire her; she could still smile even after all that. I wish I could be like her; I lost my smile those three years ago….when that accident happened. I miss you so much…._

"_Kayviel."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who is Kayviel?_

_Find out in part two of __**Bliss**_

_**Adrien's Past.**_


End file.
